SCHATTEN
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah lama bersama. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol ketika Yifan, sepupunya, meminta Chanyeol untuk melupakan Baekhyun? Sanggupkah ia? / ChanBaek, KrAy, and others / Songfict from Sam Tsui 'SHADOW' / DLDR. [END]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Schatten.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: ChanBaek, KrAy & Other.

Length: Twoshot.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, Songfict.

Disc: ChanBaek belong to EXO. And EXO belong to SM. Ent. But for the story and the plot in this fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

.

.

.

Hope you all like my fict ... :)

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There's a BL inside!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Copycat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

.

.

.

.

**NO Siders!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

++_SCHATTEN_++

_I'm trying hard to forget you, _

_But my empty walls won't let me let you go, _

_When you took it all, you forgot your shadow ..._

[Sam Tsui → Shadow]

++_SCHATTEN_++

.

.

.

.

Malam mulai menjelang. Kilau jingga yang semula nampak begitu anggun menyelimuti hamparan langit luas kini perlahan mulai sirna dan tergantikan oleh kelamnya langit malam. Satu-persatu kawanan anak-anak kecil yang terlihat begitu asyik berlarian mengelilingi tamanpun turut melangkah meninggalkan area yang seringkali mereka gunakan untuk bermain ketika sang ibu datang menghampiri.

Sepi. Sunyi. Mungkin hanya dua kata tersebut yang sesuai untuk menggambarkan keadaan taman kota di penghujung senja seperti saat ini. Tak ada lagi derai tawa yang berkumandang melalui bibir-bibir mungil para malaikat kecil yang menyibukkan diri mereka dengan bermain. Begitupun halnya dengan sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di sudut kota Seoul. Jendela-jendela kaca yang mulai diselimuti oleh debu tipis dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. Bahkan pintu utama dari rumah tersebutpun dibiarkan menutup seadanya tanpa perduli apakah sebuah kunci telah turut andil untuk memberikan sebuah pengamanan sederhana disana.

Ya, mungkin kedua hal yang terlihat sepele tersebut tak lagi diindahkan oleh sepasang lelaki berusia 23 tahun yang menghuni rumah tersebut. Salah seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi semampai dengan rambut hitamnya yang mulai memanjang tersebut nampaknya lebih mementingkan urusan dapur untuk saat ini.

Dan hal itu terlihat dari keadaannya yang saat ini mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan yang ia butuhkan dari dalam lemari pendingin berukuran sedang yang terletak di sudut dapur. Tangan-tangan kokohnya dengan cekatan mengeluarkan sebungkus sosis yang mulai membeku dari dalam freezer, beberapa butir telur yang tersisa dari kegiatan membuat cake yang ia lakukan kemarin, dan juga sebuah wadah berisikan beberapa sayuran segar. Ia meletakkan bahan-bahan tersebut diatas meja makan dengan seutas senyum yang begitu menawan diatas bibirnya.

Lain halnya dengan seorang lelaki lain yang hanya terdiam mengamati setiap pergerakan sang lelaki bertubuh tinggi. Tak sekalipun ia berniat untuk menghampirinya dan kemudian menawarkan sebuah bantuan untuk meletakkan bahan-bahan yang baru saja diambil dari lemari pendingin. Ia hanya berdiri di sisi meja makan dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Ia bahkan tak berniat untuk membalas senyuman sang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang kini telah beralih memandangnya penuh minat.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, kau ingin makan apa malam ini?" tanya sang lelaki pemilik tubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata tersebut dengan suara baritonnya yang khas. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap lurus ke arah seorang lelaki lain yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya dengan seutas senyum yang ikut terlukis diatas bibirnya.

Namun lelaki yang sebelumnya ia panggil dengan nama Baekhyun tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Membuat senyuman yang semula menghiasi bibir sang lelaki bertubuh tinggi memudar secara perlahan. Ia memajukan tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menangkupkan sebelah tangannya diatas pipi Baekhyun yang nampak memucat. Mengusapnya perlahan dan menarik wajah Baekhyun yang semula menunduk menatap lantai untuk dapat menghadap wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Baekhyun-_ah_. Kau sakit?" tanyanya lirih hingga nyaris menyerupai sebuah bisikan lembut yang menggelitik pendengaran Baekhyun.

Lagi, Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menangkupkannya diatas tangan kokoh milik sang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang masih setia bertengger diatas wajahnya. Baekhyun menarik tangan tersebut dari wajahnya dan memilih untuk menautkannya diantara jari-jemarinya yang lentik selayaknya jari-jemari seorang gadis. Menggenggamnya lembut dan mengukir seutas senyum tipis diatas bibirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol-_ah_. A-Aku... Aku hanya sedang tak ingin makan. Maaf..." ucapnya tak kalah lirih.

Sang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dan menekankan jari telunjuknya yang tak terkungkung dalam genggaman tangan Baekhyun diatas bibir. Seolah mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk menghentikan ucapannya. Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan memilih untuk menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas wajah Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, Baekkie. Kau sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku." ucapnya lembut seraya kembali menghadirkan seutas senyum yang menghangatkan diatas bibir tebalnya yang menawan.

Membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar ikut melukiskan seutas senyum simpul diatas bibirnya yang tipis. Dan Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya. Sejujurnya ia begitu menyukai saat-saat dimana mata kecil Baekhyun mulai menyipit dan membentuk sebuah lengkungan layaknya bulan sabit ketika Baekhyun tersenyum. Dan menurut Chanyeol, hal itu membuat Baekhyun terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Ingin rasanya ia kembali mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat menggemaskan dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut diatas bibirnya yang telah menjadi candu untuk Chanyeol. Tapi, tidak. Chanyeol mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut dari kepalanya dan memilih untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan diatas kening Baekhyun yang tertutupi oleh poni.

Cukup lama Chanyeol membiarkan bibirnya menempel sempurna dengan kening Baekhyun. Sepasang iris obsidian miliknya yang senantiasa berpendar jenaka pun kini telah terpejam. Seolah ingin meresapi kedekatan antara dirinya dengan seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil yang begitu ia cintai.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Baekhyun, yang juga secara otomatis telah memutuskan tautan bibirnya dengan kening Baekhyun.

"Jika kau tak ingin makan, bagaimana jika kubuatkan segelas coklat hangat? Kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol penuh perhatian seraya membenahi tatanan rambut kecoklatan Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ya..."

.

.

.

.

++_SCHATTEN_++

.

.

.

.

Suasana hening yang semula terasa begitu pekat kini mulai menguap secara perlahan ketika rentetan derai tawa kembali berkumandang di ruang makan. Beberapa bahan makanan yang sempat diletakkan diatas meja makan oleh Chanyeol kini telah dikembalikan ke tempat asalnya, mengingat sang kekasih yang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang tak berselera untuk makan. Dan begitupun halnya dengan Chanyeol. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk membuat dua gelas coklat hangat untuk dirinya dan juga Baekhyun.

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini. Saling duduk berhadapan diatas meja makan dengan segelas coklat hangat hasil racikan tangan terampil Chanyeol. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan mesra dengan pandangan mata mereka yang seolah saling menghipnotis satu sama lain. Sesekali Chanyeol nampak menceritakan berbagai macam hal konyol yang pernah ia alami ketika berada di kantor. Dan tak jarang pula ia terlihat menirukan gaya bicara dari salah satu tokoh kartun yang disukai oleh Baekhyun dengan tingkahnya yang jenaka. Dan Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum simpul dan sesekali tertawa lirih ketika Chanyeol terlihat begitu konyol di matanya.

Untuk sekali lagi, sepertinya Chanyeol harus kembali mengakui betapa ia sangat menyukai saat-saat dimana ia dapat membuat Baekhyun tertawa lepas seperti saat ini. Dan untaian tawa yang mengalun lembut melalui bibir tipis Baekhyun adalah melodi terindah yang pernah ia dengarkan semasa hidupnya. Chanyeol mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun sembari menatapnya penuh kasih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-_ah_." bisiknya lirih seraya mengangkat tangan kanan Baekhyun ke udara dan kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia ikut mempererat genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan membalas ucapannya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol-_ah_. Sangat mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tak tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar untaian kalimat penuh cinta dari bibir Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian menghujani Baekhyun dengan kecupan di seluruh wajahnya yang manis. Namun Chanyeol mengurungkannya ketika Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke arah sebuah jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat pintu dapur dan kembali membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam. Apa kau tak ingin istirahat? Aku tak ingin kau terlambat pergi ke kantor besok pagi." ujar Baekhyun yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih.

Dan Chanyeol hanya berdecak lirih mendengarnya. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah perduli jika ia harus terlambat datang keesokan harinya. Yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menghabiskan malam bersama Baekhyun yang sudah lama tak ia lakukan. Jujur saja, ia begitu merindukan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia menghabiskan malam bersama Baekhyun diatas ranjang sembari membisikkan kata-kata penuh cinta di telinga sang kekasih.

Tapi Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun tak pernah menyukai sebuah bantahan. Karena itulah ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya secara perlahan dan tersenyum lemah pada Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya.

"Aku tahu, Baekhyun-_ah_. Pergilah ke kamar lebih dulu. Aku akan membereskan gelas minuman kita dan kemudian menyusulmu." ujar Chanyeol seraya beranjak menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di kamar." ucap Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya ia mengecup pipi Chanyeol dengan sedikit menjinjitkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol mengukir sebuah seringai ketika ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi Chanyeol. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai dihiasi oleh rona kemerahan seraya membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dan kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini hanya terdiam di tempatnya seraya menatap sendu ke arah coklat hangat milik Baekhyun yang masih utuh tanpa sekalipun disentuh olehnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjangnya dan kemudian meraih gelasnya yang telah kosong serta gelas milik Baekhyun yang masih terisi penuh. Meletakkannya secara asal diatas tempat pencucian piring, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera menyusul Baekhyun yang telah menantinya di kamar.

.

.

.

.

++_SCHATTEN_++

.

.

.

.

Detikan jam yang bergumam diatas dinding bagaikan sebuah alarm yang menyeretnya dari alam mimpi. Dengan sedikit enggan Chanyeol memaksa kelopak matanya yang masih terasa begitu lengket untuk dapat membuka seluruhnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sejenak untuk sekedar membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya temaram dari sebuah lampu kecil yang diletakkan diatas meja nakas sembari mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dan sesaat setelah ia berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari adanya figure lelaki lain yang hingga detik ini masih terlelap dengan damainya diatas dada bidang Chanyeol yang dijadikan selayaknya sebuah bantal. Lengan kurusnya melingkar sempurna diatas pinggang Chanyeol, seolah takut jika sang kekasih akan pergi darinya ketika ia melepasnya.

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya dan memilih untuk melepaskan dekapan Baekhyun yang memenjarakan tubuhnya dengan begitu perlahan. Ia tak ingin membuat Baekhyun terbangun hanya karena pergerakan kecil yang ia lakukan. Dan sesaat setelah ia berhasil melakukannya, Chanyeolpun memilih menjauhkan tubuhnya dan kemudian terduduk di tepi ranjang, setelah sebelumnya membenahi letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lembut menatap wajah damai sang kekasih seraya mengusap lembut kening Baekhyun yang dibasahi oleh peluh. Dan sesaat setelahnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah damai Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Mencoba untuk mengeliminasi jarak yang tercipta sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun yang terkatup rapat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

.

++_SCHATTEN_++

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Yeol!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Chanyeolpun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya yang saat itu tengah mengaudit ulang setumpuk laporan keuangan. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas hingga membentuk seutas senyum simpul diatas wajahnya yang tampan. Melepaskan sejenak kacamata baca yang menggantung di pucuk hidungnya, dan kemudian berbalik ke arah seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang kini berdiri tegap di samping meja kerjanya.

"Ada apa, Kai?" tanya Chanyeol sembari meraih segelas americano miliknya yang telah mendingin dan menyesapnya perlahan.

Alih-alih segera menjawab pertanyaan dari teman sekantornya, Kai justru meraih sebungkus permen kopi yang selalu disediakan oleh Chanyeol diatas mejanya. Membuka bungkusnya, dan kemudian segera melahapnya seraya duduk di pinggiran meja.

"Lima menit lagi istirahat makan siang. Kau ingin ikut denganku? Kudengar ada kedai ramyeon yang cukup enak di dekat sini." ajak Kai seraya menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku. "Kyungsoo, Yixing dan sepupumu, Yifan, juga sudah setuju untuk makan siang bersama. Jadi kau mau ikut atau tidak?" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat setelah mendengar ajakan Kai. Sedikit menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus ikut ataukah tidak. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih atas ajakanmu, Kai. Tapi maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut makan siang bersama kalian." jelas Chanyeol yang kini ikut menggulung lengan kemejanya seperti yang dilakukan sebelumnya oleh Kai.

"Eh? Tidak biasanya kau menolak untuk makan siang bersama. Ada apa, eoh?"

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh lirih seraya melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan membuka satu kancing teratas. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Kai. Aku hanya sudah punya janji makan siang dengan Baekhyun…" melirik sekilas arlojinya yang melingkar di tangan kiri, sebelum kemudian beranjak berdiri dan meraih kunci mobilnya yang ada di laci meja. "…Dan sepertinya aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Baekhyun pasti sudah menungguku. _Bye_, Kai!" lanjutnya yang segera melangkah meninggalkan ruang kerjanya setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahu Kai.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap punggung Chanyeol yang mulai berjalan menjauh dengan penuh tanya. "Baekhyun itu... Siapa…?"

.

.

.

.

++_SCHATTEN_++

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam metalik yang sebelumnya meluncur diatas jalanan padat kota Seoul dengan kecepatan sedang kini terlihat mengurangi lajunya, sebelum akhirnya menepi dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah café bernuansa klasik. Chanyeol yang tak lain merupakan pengemudi dari mobil tersebutpun segera mematikan mesin mobilnya dan kemudian memasang rem tangan. Sesaat setelah memastikan penampilannya tetap terlihat sempurna, lelaki bermarga Park dengan tubuh tingginya yang mencapai 185 cm tersebutpun segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan kemudian melangkah keluar.

Chanyeol kembali mengayunkan sepasang tungkai jenjangnya dan melangkah memasuki area café dengan senyuman yang turut menemani langkahnya. Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya guna meraih pintu masuk cafe dan kemudian kembali menghentikan langkahnya setelah berhasil menginjakkan kakinya di dalam area café. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum seraya berseru; "Baekhyun-_ah_!"

Chanyeol kembali menyerukan nama sang kekasih dengan lantang seraya melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan penuh suka-cita. Seolah tak memperdulikan para pengunjung café lainnya yang merasa sedikit terganggu dengan tingkah kekanakkan Chanyeol. Bahkan tak sedikit diantaranya yang kini telah beralih menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan gumaman lirih yang ikut berdendang melalui belahan bibir mereka.

Tapi toh Chanyeol tak perduli. Ia hanya menanggapinya dengan mengedikkan bahu tegapnya dan kemudian kembali membuka langkahnya. Melangkah mendekati sang pujaan hati yang duduk menunggunya di sebuah meja untuk pasangan yang berada di dekat jendela. Chanyeolpun segera mengambil tempat di hadapan Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"_Hi, baby_~" ucap Chanyeol dengan kedipan matanya yang mempesona.

"_Hi, sweetheart_..." balas Baekhyun dengan diselingi oleh kekehan lirih.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" meraih jemari Baekhyun yang ada di atas meja dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seraya membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol. "Tidak... Aku baru sampai lima menit yang lalu."

"Sudah memesan makanan?" tanya Chanyeol sembari meraih buku menu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Lagi, Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Tidak, aku belum memesan apapun." jawab Baekhyun yang diikuti dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Chanyeol mengangguk affirmatif tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari daftar menu yang tengah diamatinya saat ini. "Lalu kau ingin makan apa, _baby_?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Hazel beningnya menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol dengan seulas senyum tipis yang masih menghiasi bibirnya. Entahlah, ia hanya menyukai saat dimana kekasih tampannya terlihat begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian padanya seperti saat ini. Chanyeol mungkin memang terlahir beberapa bulan lebih muda dibandingkan dirinya, namun ia mengakui jika Chanyeol terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya. Dan Baekhyun menyukai itu.

"―by? Byunnie _baby_~ Kau mendengarku?" panggil Chanyeol yang menginterupsi Baekhyun dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Eum... Y-Ya... A-Ada apa?" ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit terbata.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan menutup buku menu yang ada dihadapannya. Ia mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya intens.

"Aku tadi bertanya, kau ingin makan apa, hm?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Dan jujur saja, itu membuat Baekhyun kembali merasa rileks seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa saja. Asalkan aku memakan makanan yang sama dengan kekasihku." jawab Baekhyun tak kalah lembut dengan kembali mengukir senyuman termanisnya.

"Hm, baiklah... Bagaimana jika Lasagna dan segelas Frappe?"

"Itu menu favoritku." ucap Baekhyun sembari tertawa lirih.

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya dan memilih untuk mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke udara guna memanggil seorang _waiter_. Tak lama berselang, seorang lelaki berpipi tembam yang berpakaian selayaknya _waiter_ di café tersebut melangkah mendekati meja mereka. Ia berdiri disamping meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan sebuah buku catatan kecil yang terselip di pegangan tangannya, bersiap untuk mencatat pesanan sang konsumen.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanyanya ramah dengan sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Uhm, ya. Tolong berikan 2 Lasagna dan 2 Frappe untukku dan kekasihku." ujar Chanyeol seraya membalas senyuman sang _waiter_.

_Waiter_ ber-nametag 'Kim Minseok' tersebut mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit heran. Sedetik setelahnya, ia beralih menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan penuh tanya.

"Hei, ada apa?" interupsi Chanyeol yang merasa tak suka dengan sang waiter yang menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan cukup intens.

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Tuan. Maaf..." membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh hormat sebelum akhirnya mencatat pesanan Chanyeol yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya. "2 Lasagna, dan 2 Frappe. Baiklah, pesanan Anda akan kami antarkan dalam 10 menit. Terima kasih." lanjutnya seraya kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut, setelah sebelumnya ia kembali menoleh sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

++_SCHATTEN_++

.

.

.

.

Saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 P.M. Langit senja yang berpendar jingga telah tergantikan oleh langit kelam yang dihiasi oleh ribuan bintang sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Satu-persatu pegawai yang bekerja dibawah naungan S.M. Corp. mulai melangkah meninggalkan area perkantoran dengan raut penuh rasa lelah yang tercetak dengan begitu jelas di wajah mereka.

Tak terkecuali dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki berusia 23 tahun yang menjabat sebagai manajer keuangan di tempatnya bekerja tersebut baru saja menyelesaikan laporannya. Chanyeol meregangkan tubuh tegapnya yang terasa kaku dengan sesekali menguap kecil. Melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengurut perlahan pangkal hidungnya sembari memejamkan matanya.

Hari ini memang hari yang cukup melelahkan untuknya. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu, namun karena ia diharuskan untuk menyelesaikan setumpuk laporan keuangan bulanan, jadilah ia terpaksa berdiam diri di tempat kerjanya lebih lama dari biasanya. Chanyeol meraih americano miliknya yang masih tersisa sedikit, sebelum kemudian beranjak berdiri dan memberesi meja kerjanya. Baru saja ia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya menuju sebuah rak berisikan dokumen-dokumen penting, namun ia mengurungkannya ketika menyadari adanya orang lain yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Hai, Yeol..." sapa seorang lelaki berparas manis dengan sebuah _dimple_ yang menghias pipi bagian kanannya.

"Oh, hai, Xing..." balas Chanyeol yang kembali melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Yixing yang kini telah terduduk di pinggiran meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Yeah... Akhirnya aku bisa pulang dengan tenang setelah menyelesaikan semua sampah ini." gurau Chanyeol seraya menyimpan setumpuk laporan yang baru saja ia selesaikan ke dalam rak khusus.

Yixing tertawa geli mendengarnya. Ia beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya dan beralih menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Dasar berlebihan!"

Chanyeol ikut terkekeh bersama Yixing dan berdiri di dekatnya. "Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau mengunjungi ruanganku."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kyungsoo mengundang kita untuk makan malam bersama. Dia bilang, dia ingin mentraktir kita. Yeah, hanya untuk merayakan dirinya yang mendapat promosi dari direktur minggu lalu." jelas Yixing seraya menyisir rambut almond-nya dengan jari. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Hm, bagaimana ya... Sepertinya aku―"

"Ya! Ternyata kalian masih disini, eoh?" seru Kai yang masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba.

"Kkamjong?! Kenapa kau ada disini, eoh?" tanya Yixing.

"Kenapa, katamu? Aigoo~ Aku, Kyungsoo, dan Yifan sudah menunggu kalian sejak tadi dibawah! Dan kalian malah asyik mengobrol seperti itu. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Aku benar-benar kelaparan~~" keluh Kai seraya mengusap perut datarnya. "Oh, dan kau juga sudah ditunggu oleh kekasih tiang listrikmu itu. Asal kau tahu saja, Xing. Dia berkali-lipat sangat menyebalkan jika sudah menggerutu tanpa henti seperti tadi." lanjutnya sembari menunjuk ke arah Yixing.

"Tsk~ Bisakah kau bersabar sedikit, Tuan Kim? Aku baru saja mengatakan pada Chanyeol jika Kyungsoo ingin mentraktir kita makan malam!" jawab Yixing yang sedikit jengkel dengan sikap sahabatnya yang tak sabaran.

"Eum... Maaf, _guys_... Tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut." sahut Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam sejak tadi.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Yixing dan Kai bersamaan.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti dan berbalik mengambil kunci mobil serta tas kerjanya. "Karena Baekhyun pasti sudah menungguku di rumah." kembali berbalik menghadap Yixing dan Kai seraya menepuk pundak kedua sahabatnya. "Sampaikan maafku untuk Yifan dan Kyungsoo karena tak bisa bergabung malam ini. _Bye_!" lanjutnya yang kemudian segera melangkah meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

"Baekhyun..." bisik Yixing lirih sembari menatap sendu punggung Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh.

"Hei, aku jadi sedikit penasaran... Sebenarnya siapa itu Baekhyun?" tanya Kai memecah keheningan.

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kai dan menatapnya heran. "Kau tidak mengenal Baekhyun?"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa itu Baekhyun. Aku baru bekerja disini selama empat bulan, kau ingat?"

Yixing menghela nafasnya seraya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun adalah kekasih Chanyeol. Dan dari yang kutahu selama aku mengenalnya sejak SMU, Chanyeol sangat mencintainya." jelas Yixing lirih hingga nyaris menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Yixing kembali mengulas sebuah senyuman sendu dan berbalik menatap Kai. "Tolong jangan ceritakan hal ini pada Yifan." lanjutnya pelan, sebelum kemudian melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan Kai yang mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

++_To Be Countinued_++

* * *

**A/N: FF ini adalah sebuah songfict yan aul buat berdasarkan sebuah lagu milik Sam Tsui yang berjudul 'Shadow'. Schatten sendiri adalah bahasa Jerman yang artinya adalah Shadow. Tadinya aul mau jadiin ini oneshot. Tapi ternyata malah kepanjangan ... T^T**

**Yaudah akhirnya aul pisahin aja jadi twoshot biar nggak pada bosen bacanya ... XD**

**Oh ya, terima kasih ya sudah berkunjung~ ^^d**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di ff aul yg lainnya ... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Schatten.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: ChanBaek, KrAy & Other.

Length: Twoshot.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort.

Disc: ChanBaek belong to EXO. And EXO belong to SM. Ent. But for the story and the plot in this fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

.

A/N: Untuk part ini, akan ada beberapa scene yang merupakan flashback dari kisah ChanBaek. Semoga nggak ada yang bingung ya ...

.

.

.

Hope you all like my fict ... :)

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There's a BL inside!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Copycat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

.

.

.

.

**NO Siders!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

++_SCHATTEN_++

_I'm trying hard to forget you, _

_But my empty walls won't let me let you go, _

_When you took it all, you forgot your shadow ..._

[Sam Tsui → Shadow]

++_SCHATTEN_++

.

.

.

.

Desau angin malam yang berhembus lirih kembali menerpa tatanan rambut almond milik seorang lelaki berparas manis yang kini berada di beranda apartemennya. Ia menumpu kedua sikunya diatas sebuah besi yang mengelilingi berandanya dengan kedua matanya yang memandang hampa ke arah langit bertabur bintang. Sesekali ia nampak menghela nafas panjangnya dan berujung dengan menggigit salah satu ibu jarinya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang seringkali muncul disaat ia merasakan sebuah kegelisahan.

Zhang Yixing, lelaki berdarah China tersebut kembali menghela nafasnya seraya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh dan kembali teringat dengan seuntai kalimat sederhana yang sempat diucapkan oleh Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

_"Karena Baekhyun pasti sudah menungguku di rumah."_

.

.

Baekhyun... Kenapa nama itu harus kembali disebut setelah sekian lama ia tak mendengarnya? Ditambah lagi dengan sebuah kejadian tak terduga yang menimpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun satu tahun yang lalu, bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun... Ergh~ Cukup! Untuk sekedar mengingatnya saja Yixing tak sanggup, apalagi ketika harus kembali mendengar nama itu disebut oleh Chanyeol sendiri...

"Chanyeol... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu?" gumam Yixing lirih sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

Chanyeol adalah sahabat Yixing yang telah dikenalnya sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMU. Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengajaknya berbicara dengan bahasa mandarin ketika ia baru saja pindah ke Seoul. Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak mengejeknya karena pandai memasak. Chanyeol bahkan meminta Yixing untuk mengajarinya memasak secara _private_. Dan satu hal yang tak mungkin Yixing lupakan adalah karena Chanyeol satu-satunya orang yang mengenalkannya pada Wu Yifan, sepupu Chanyeol yang luar biasa tampan dan juga berdarah China, sama seperti dirinya. Jadi, mustahil rasanya jika ia tak mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol untuk saat ini.

Ingin rasanya Yixing membicarakan hal ini pada Yifan, kekasihnya. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Ia takut jika hal ini justru akan membebani Yifan nantinya. Yixing tahu, Yifan mungkin cukup berhak untuk mengetahui hal ini karena dia adalah saudara sepupu dari Chanyeol. Tetapi... Hhh~ Entahlah...

"Baobei~ Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hm?" bisik salah seorang lelaki lain yang mendekap Yixing dari arah belakang.

"Yi-Yifan..." ucap Yixing yang sedikit terbata karena terkejut. "Kau belum tidur?" lanjutnya yang balas bertanya pada Yifan alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Yifan mempererat dekapannya pada pinggang ramping Yixing dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan leher Yixing. "Aku sudah tidur beberapa saat lalu. Tapi aku terbangun karena kau tak ada disampingku." mengecup ringan leher putih Yixing dan kembali mengistirahatkan kepalanya. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, hm? Kau terlihat gelisah."

Yixing mendesah lirih dan memilih untuk menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada dada bidang Yifan yang masih setia mendekapnya dari belakang. Ia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menggeleng lemah. Mencoba mengelak dari Yifan yang seolah selalu dapat membaca pikirannya. Dan hal tersebut sepertinya memang benar adanya. Dengan perlahan Yifan melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh sang kekasih dan kemudian membalikkan tubuh Yixing untuk dapat menghadap ke arahnya. Yifan meraih dagu Yixing dan membuatnya kembali bertatapan dengan mata elang Yifan.

"Katakan padaku apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hm?" tanya Yifan lembut seraya mengecup sekilas bibir Yixing yang selalu merona kemerahan meski tanpa polesan apapun.

"Yifan, apa kau masih ingat tentang Baekhyun?" tanya Yixing ragu.

Yifan mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Yixing penuh tanya. "Baekhyun? Maksudmu Byun Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol?" Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Ya, tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Yifan dengan ragu. "Chanyeol kembali menyebutkan namanya. Dan apakah kau tahu apa yang diucapkannya?" Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Yixing dengan semakin intens. "Chanyeol mengatakan jika Baekhyun menunggunya di rumah. Karena itulah ia menolak untuk ikut makan malam bersama kita." jelas Yixing dengan raut kecemasan yang tercetak dengan begitu jelas diatas wajah manisnya.

"A-Apa?! Baekhyun menunggunya di rumah?! Yixing, itu mustahil! Kau tahu sendiri 'kan jika Baekhyun―"

"Aku tahu, Yifan. Aku tahu..." ucap Yixing yang memotong ucapan kekasihnya. "Dan Kai juga bercerita padaku jika kemarin lusa Chanyeol menolak untuk bergabung makan siang bersama kita karena dia sudah memiliki janji untuk makan siang bersama Baekhyun."

Yifan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Yixing dengan sedikit tak percaya. "Xing, tolong katakan padaku jika kau sedang bergurau saat ini. Kau tahu? Sepupuku tidak mungkin seperti apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini!" pekik Yifan tanpa sadar.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bergurau, Yifan!" balas Yixing yang juga ikut memekik. "Kumohon, lakukanlah sesuatu... Untuk sahabatku, dan untuk sepupumu... Kumohon, Yifan..." bisik Yixing lirih dengan pandangannya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Yifan menghela nafasnya yang terasa begitu berat dan meraih tubuh ramping Yixing ke dalam dekapannya. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Yixing seraya mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Aku tahu, Xing. Aku akan mencoba untuk bicara dengannya besok. Jangan menangis, okay? Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu..." bisik Yifan yang berusaha untuk menenangkan Yixing. Yixingpun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan membalas dekapan Yifan.

.

.

.

.

++_SCHATTEN_++

.

.

.

.

――――――――

**_From: Yifan._**

**_._**

**_Hei, Yeol. Bagaimana kabarmu di hari libur, eoh? Kkk~ Apa kau sedang sibuk? Datanglah ke apartemenku sore ini. Ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan secara empat mata denganmu._**

――――――――

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya seraya memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

"Pesan dari siapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur dan kemudian ikut terduduk di sofa bersama kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan mengulurkan sebelah lengannya untuk merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya. Mengecup sekilas pelipis kiri Baekhyun sebelum kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya disana.

"Sepupuku, Yifan." gumam Chanyeol sembari memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma strawberry yang selalu menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun. "Dia memintaku untuk datang ke apartemennya sore ini." lanjut Chanyeol yang kini telah beralih mengecup rahang dan leher jenjang Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk affirmatif. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher putih Baekhyun dan menatapnya intens.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku nanti sore? Sudah cukup lama kalian tak saling berjumpa. Kau mau?" usul Chanyeol yang ia akhiri dengan mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit ragu. "Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin dengan itu." ucapnya seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol menahan dagu Baekhyun dan kembali menatapnya dengan intens. "Hei... Ada apa, hm?" tanyanya lembut sembari mengecup hidung bangir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Aku akan menunggumu di rumah." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Kau yakin tak ingin ikut denganku? Mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat malam ini."

"_It's okay_... Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau pulang." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut seraya membenahi tatanan rambut sehitam arang milik Chanyeol yang tak disisir dengan rapi. "Aku sudah 23 tahun, ingat? Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku seperti anak-anak."

Chanyeol tertawa lirih dan memilih untuk memindahkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke atas pangkuannya. Mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun yang seputih salju, sebelum kemudian kembali mengecup bibir sang kekasih dengan sayang.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena aku mencintaimu." bisik Chanyeol disela kecupannya pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang telah membuatnya kecanduan akan manisnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ditengah hujan kecupan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol dan memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya ketika kecupan demi kecupan yang diterimanya telah beralih menjadi lumatan lembut yang memabukkan. Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang Chanyeol dan membalas lumatannya.

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Sangat mencintaimu..."_

.

.

.

.

++_SCHATTEN_++

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja dan beralih menatap seorang lelaki berambut pirang madu yang ada di hadapannya. "Jadi... Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Yifan?"

Yifan menghela nafasnya dan menatap sang sepupu dengan intens. "Ini mengenai kekasihmu, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol memicingkan kedua matanya dan menatap Yifan dengan pandangan skeptis. "Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Kau harus melupakannya."

"Melupakannya, katamu?"

Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas dada. "Ya. Kau harus melupakannya, Chanyeol. Kumohon..." ucap Yifan dengan pandangannya yang mulai melembut.

Sementara Chanyeol justru mendengus dengan cukup keras seraya memijit pangkal hidungnya perlahan. "Dengar, Yifan. Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu. Tapi―"

"Kau tahu betul maksud dari ucapanku, Chanyeol. Aku yakin itu."

"Yifan, aku belum selesai bicara!" bentak Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang mulai meninggi. Rahangnya mulai mengeras, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap menahan emosinya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu. Tapi ada dua hal yang harus kau ingat, Yifan... Baekhyun adalah kekasihku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kekasihku." lanjut Chanyeol dengan tegas.

"Tapi kau benar-benar harus melupakannya! Apa kau lupa? Baekhyun itu sudah―"

"APAPUN ITU AKU TIDAK PERDULI!" Chanyeol bangun dari posisi duduknya dan beranjak mendekati Yifan dengan kabut emosi yang telah menyelimuti dirinya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kerah _polo shirt_ hitam yang dikenakan oleh Yifan dan memaksanya untuk berdiri menghadap Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Dengar, Wu Yifan. Kau memang saudara sepupuku, tapi kau sama sekali tidak berhak untuk mencampuri kehidupanku!" geram Chanyeol lirih, masih dengan menatap nyalang ke arah Yifan tanpa sekalipun melonggarkan cengkeramannya. "Aku mencintai Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mencintaiku. Apapun yang kau katakan tentangnya, aku tak perduli! Aku sama sekali tak perduli, karena Baekhyun akan tetap berada disampingku."

.

.

.

**BUGH~**

.

.

.

Yifan melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras pada rahang Chanyeol yang kini sedikit terhuyung karena kehilangan keseimbangannya. Yifan meraih kerah kemeja Chanyeol dan kembali memukulnya tanpa ampun. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan sudut bibir Chanyeol yang kini telah mengeluarkan darah dari luka robek yang dihasilkan oleh pukulannya. Yifan bisa saja memukul Chanyeol hingga seluruh tubuhnya babak belur tanpa bisa digerakkan sedikitpun. Namun ia mengurungkannya ketika Yixing―yang sebelumnya mengamati pembicaraan mereka dari dalam kamar―berlari menghampirinya dan menahan tubuhnya untuk tak melukai Chanyeol lebih jauh.

Yifan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan menatap nyalang ke arah Chanyeol yang jatuh meringkuk diatas lantai dengan beberapa luka yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Sadarlah, Park Chanyeol! Buka kedua matamu lebar-lebar! Baekhyun sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu!" pekik Yifan frustasi.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia mengabaikan seluruh wajahnya yang terasa perih dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yifan. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya memposisikan dirinya untuk terduduk. "Tidak, Yifan. Baekhyun masih hidup... BAEKHYUN BELUM MATI!" raung Chanyeol frustasi dengan masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap nyalang ke arah Yifan dan tertawa sarkastik. "Haha... Aku tahu, sekarang.. Kau ingin mengerjaiku, kan?" Chanyeol bangkit berdiri secara perlahan dengan masih tertawa sesekali. "Leluconmu sungguh lucu, Yifan. Hahaha... Benar-benar lucu..." Chanyeol mengambil jaketnya yang ia sampirkan diatas sofa, sebelum kemudian membalikkan tubuh tegapnya dan melangkah meninggalkan apartemen Yifan dengan masih menggumam tak jelas.

Yifan menghela nafasnya dan menatap sendu ke arah pintu apartemennya yang terbuka setelah Chanyeol pergi. "Tidakkah ia terlihat begitu menyedihan saat ini?" ujar Yifan lirih seraya mengusap lembut pundak Yixing yang berada di sampingnya. Sementara Yixing hanya terdiam seiring dengan jatuhnya setitik air mata melalui sudut matanya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yifan dan mendekapnya posesif. "Berjanjilah padaku, Yifan. Berjanjilah padaku jika kau tak akan meninggalkanku. Kumohon..." bisiknya lirih seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas dada Yifan.

Yifan membalas dekapan Yixing, mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut, dan berbisik, "_I promise, sweetheart. I promise._"

.

.

.

.

++_SCHATTEN_++

.

.

.

.

**_How long does your memory last? _**

**_It's time I ought to be moving on and getting over you, _**

**_I bet it looks like I'm not even trying to, _**

**_Here all alone, my past on the walls..._**

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membanting pintu rumahnya dengan cukup keras hingga menghasilkan bunyi debam yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Tubuh tegapnya merosot ke bawah dengan wajah tampannya yang telah dibasahi oleh air mata. Chanyeol kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Bahunya bergetar menahan emosi dengan bibirnya yang terkatup menahan isak. Sebuah memori pahit yang mengacu pada sebuah kejadian yang menimpanya setahun lalu kembali berputar-putar didalam otak kecilnya bagaikan sebuah kaset usang yang tak ingin lagi ia ingat.

Seolah berbanding terbalik dengan _figure_ lelaki berambut kecoklatan yang mengamati Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Setitik air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya kini mulai luruh secara perlahan hingga membentuk sebuah jejak aliran sungai kecil di kedua pipinya yang memucat. Ingin rasanya ia berlari menghampiri kekasih tercintanya yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh dan kemudian mendekapnya dengan begitu erat. Namun ia tahu, ia tak akan sanggup melakukannya. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol telah menyadarinya. Dan mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk benar-benar pergi.

_"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol... Maafkan aku..."_

.

.

.

.

++_SCHATTEN_++

.

.

.

.

Jari-jemari lentik tersebut kembali meraih sebuah spatula yang sempat ia abaikan. Menyelipkannya diantara genggaman tangannya dan beralih menggunakannya untuk membalik potongan kentang yang tersebar diatas minyak panas. Sebelah tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk meraih sebuah penyaringan yang hendak ia gunakan untuk meniriskan kentang goreng buatannya yang telah matang.

Sesaat setelah ia selesai meniriskan kentang, ia kemudian meraih sebotol bumbu barbeque bubuk yang ia simpan didalam lemari dan menaburkannya diatas kentang goreng yang baru matang. Tak lama setelahnya, ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan menyiapkan dua potong sandwich berukuran medium yang tambahkan dengan irisan ikan tuna panggang di dalamnya. Menatanya dengan cantik dan kemudian ia tambahkan dengan beberapa potong kentang goreng buatannya yang telah ia pindahkan ke dalam sebuah wadah kecil.

Baekhyun menepukkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum puas melihat masakan buatannya. Setidaknya ia senang karena ia dapat menyelesaikannya sebelum waktu istirahat makan siang di kantor Chanyeol dimulai. Baekhyun menutup kotak bekal berisikan sandwich buatannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah paper bag yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Tak lupa ia juga memasukkan kotak kecil berisikan kentang goreng, beberapa saus tomat kemasan, serta sebotol jus melon segar yang diminta khusus oleh Chanyeol tadi pagi.

Lelaki bermarga Byun tersebut kembali tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya, sebelum kemudian melirik sekilas jam digital berwarna biru muda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Sebelah tangannya terulur dan meraih sebuah jaket hitam milik Chanyeol yang tergeletak diatas ranjang, setelah sebelumnya ia merapikan sejenak tatanan rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur seraya menyampirkan jaket berukuran besar tersebut pada tubuhnya yang tergolong mungil. Meraih _paper bag_ berisikan makan siang untuk sang kekasih, dan kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju carport yang terletak di samping rumah.

Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengetik sebuah pesan singkat yang ia tujukan untuk Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasang sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru metalik yang dibelinya enam bulan lalupun segera meluncur diatas jalanan padat kota Seoul dengan kecepatan sedang.

* * *

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan beralih meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di samping komputer ketika sebuah getaran yang berasal dari benda tersebut menginterupsinya. Ibu jarinya bergerak lincah membuka pemberitahuan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan membentuk seulas senyum ketika mengetahui adanya sebuah pesan singkat yang telah dikirimkan oleh Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Punggung kokohnya ia rebahkan pada sandaran kursi dengan jari-jemarinya yang kini nampak sibuk menari diatas jajaran _keypad_ yang tersusun rapi dan membalas pesan sang kekasih.

"Oi! Kau sudah mulai gila ya?" celetuk salah seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Chanyeol. Ia mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedikit terkejut akan kedatangannya dan memilih untuk menghempaskan tulang duduknya ke sebuah kursi empuk yang terletak di depan meja kerja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus dengan cukup keras dan memandang malas ke arah sang kepala bagian personalia yang tak lain merupakan saudara sepupunya sendiri. "Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Tuan Wu? Benar-benar tidak sopan." cibirnya kesal seraya menenggelamkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

Sementara Yifan hanya tertawa lirih dan tak membalas cibiran Chanyeol yang sudah sering ia terima setiap kali ia masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya tanpa permisi. Yifan meraih sebungkus permen kopi yang ada diatas meja sembari mengamati Chanyeol yang kini tengah membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan diatas meja.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau datang ke ruanganku pada jam ini." tanya Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia telah membereskan berkas-berkas yang baru ia selesaikan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Kau mau?" jawab Yifan santai.

"Memangnya kemana Yixing?" tanya Chanyeol yang seolah mengabaikan ucapan Yifan sebelumnya.

Yifan menghela nafasnya dan memandang ke luar jendela. "Hari ini dia sedang ke Busan untuk menghadiri rapat dengan beberapa perusahaan lain yang ada disana. Padahal aku ingin sekali mengajaknya untuk makan siang di sebuah café bernuansa Italia yang berjarak tiga blok dari kantor ini." keluh Yifan dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang ia buat sesendu mungkin. Seolah tak menyadari jika kini Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi Yifan yang terlihat begitu menggelikan baginya.

Chanyeol berdeham lirih untuk mengontrol dirinya dan beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Uhm, maaf, Yifan... Bukannya aku ingin menolak ajakanmu, tetapi aku sudah memiliki janji untuk makan siang bersama kekasihku." jelas Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang berkilat jahil. Sesekali mengerjai Yifan tidak ada salahnya kan?

Yifan mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Jadi kau mau membiarkanku makan siang seorang diri, sementara kau justru makan siang dan bermesraan dengan kekasihmu? Ya! Sepupu macam apa kau?!"

"Yeah~ Mau bagaimana lagi? Baekkie sudah susah payah membuatkan makan siang untukku. Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik, aku tidak mungkin menolaknya, kan?"

Yifan mendengus kesal dan menatap Chanyeol masih dengan kedua alis tebalnya yang saling bertautan.

"Brengsek! Benar-benar sepupu yang tidak peka!" umpat Yifan dengan cukup lantang, sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat penderitaannya.

* * *

Baekhyun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menyalakan mp3 _player_ yang ia pasang di mobilnya untuk menepikan kejenuhan. Sesekali ia ikut bersenandung mengikuti irama musik yang ia dengar sembari tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan. Ia masih harus melewati tiga blok lagi untuk mencapai taman kota seperti yang telah ia sampaikan pada Chanyeol untuk menemuinya disana melalui pesan singkat. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membawa makan siang buatannya tersebut ke kantor Chanyeol, namun ia mengurungkannya ketika tadi ia melihat sebuah foto yang ia pajang di ruang tengah. Sebuah foto dirinya bersama Chanyeol yang diambil tiga bulan lalu ketika mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka di taman itu.

Baekhyun baru saja memutar kemudinya untuk berbelok di sebuah persimpangan ketika ponselnya yang ia letakkan di bangku penumpang disampingnya bergetar. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan meraih ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip menandakan adanya sebuah pesan yang masuk. Tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya, Baekhyun menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menjelajah diatas layar ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang ia terima.

Dan Baekhyun tak dapat menahan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tak mengulas seutas senyum tipis ketika ia mengetahui jika pesan tersebut adalah sebuah pesan balasan yang dikirimkan oleh Chanyeol. Hanya sebuah pesan yang berisikan sebuah kalimat-kalimat sederhana, namun mampu membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun bersemu kemerahan karenanya. Chanyeol sialan. Tak bisakah lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu berhenti menggodanya? Tsk~

Baekhyun membagi fokusnya pada layar ponselnya yang kini tengah ia gunakan untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap ketika hampir saja mobilnya menyerempet seorang pengendara sepeda. Merasa tak aman, Baekhyunpun memilih untuk meletakkan ponselnya diatas _dashboard_. Mengurungkan niatnya membalas pesan Chanyeol dan kemudian kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada kemudi di hadapannya. Hanya tinggal tiga belokan lagi, dan ia akan segera sampai di taman yang ia tuju. Namun kembali ia rasakan ponselnya bergetar ketika ia baru saja mengganti persneling dan memutar kemudinya untuk melewati belokan pertamanya. Getaran yang dihasilkan oleh ponselnya tak kunjung berhenti, sementara Baekhyun tak mungkin mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ketika jalanan yang ia lewati mulai padat karena waktu makan siang telah tiba. Ponsel Baekhyun bergerak semakin ke pinggir dan kemudian terjatuh ke bagian bawah jok mobil akibat getaran dari panggilan masuk yang diabaikan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerang kesal dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke bawah jok. Meraba-raba dan mencari letak keberadaan ponselnya yang masih setia bergetar tanpa henti.

"Sial. Ada dimana sebenarnya ponselku? Ck..." Baekhyun berdecak kesal dan memilih untuk menundukkan tubuhnya ketika dirasa jalanan yang ia lewati mulai lenggang.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum senang karena dapat kembali menemukan keberadaan ponselnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun kembali mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan meraba-raba. Hingga pada akhirnya…

"Ah, dapat!" pekik Baekhyun tanpa sadar ketika dirasakannya ia telah kembali mendapatkan ponselnya.

Baekhyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada kemudi yang sempat terabaikan demi mendapatkan kembali ponselnya. Namun sial... Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Baekhyun rupanya telah keluar dari jalur yang telah ditentukan. Baekhyun tidak ingat bagaimana awalnya, tetapi yang ia ingat hanyalah bagaimana rasa perih dan sakit yang begitu luar biasa itu perlahan menyelimuti tubuhnya ketika sebuah truk berukuran besar melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah berlawanan, dan berakhir dengan menerjang bagian depan mobilnya. Baekhyun terkulai lemah ketika cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir dengan begitu derasnya melalui seluruh wajahnya yang terkena pecahan kaca. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Ia bahkan tak mampu untuk sekedar menggerakkan satu jari tangannya.

Tuhan... Seperti inikah akhir dari kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun? Tewas mengenaskan dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh luka dan bermandikan darah? Ia bahkan belum sempat mengantarkan makan siang yang telah susah-payah ia buat untuk Chanyeol. Namun, tidak... Samar-samar dapat ia dengar derap langkah dari puluhan orang yang berusaha mengeluarkannya dari dalam mobil kesayangannya yang telah hancur tak berbentuk.

Ditengah deraan rasa perih yang begitu luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya, Baekhyun hanya mampu berbisik; _"Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu..."_

* * *

Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya dan melintasi koridor di lantai satu dengan irama yang santai. Sebelah tangannya ia tenggelamkan ke dalam saku celananya, dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dengan cekatan jari-jemari kokoh miliknya bergerak menekan beberapa digit nomor yang telah dihafalnya di luar kepala, sebelum kemudian beralih meletakkan ponselnya di telinga kirinya. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia telah sampai di _lobby_, masih dengan menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun yang tengah ia hubungi melalui telepon.

Chanyeol menghela nafas beratnya ketika Baekhyun tak menjawab panggilannya. Namun bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Dengan cepat, ia kembali menekan tombol hijau yang secara otomatis akan kembali menghubungkannya dengan nomor sang kekasih.

Lagi, Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu menyesakkan dada. Pikirannya menerawang jauh dan terpusat pada sosok lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan matanya yang selalu membentuk layaknya bulan sabit ketika ia tersenyum. Sebelumnya, Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun mengabaikan panggilan darinya. Namun mengapa kali ini ia sama sekali tak mengangkatnya?

Chanyeol mengusap lembut _display_ ponselnya yang menampilkan foto dirinya saat berciuman dengan Baekhyun. Meski ia sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun telah mengabaikannya, namun ia kembali mengulas seutas senyum tipis diatas wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak akan pernah sanggup untuk marah pada Baekhyun. Itu karena Chanyeol terlalu mencintainya. Ya. Chanyeol terlalu mencintainya, bahkan melebihi rasa cintanya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol baru saja hendak menenggelamkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana ketika dilihatnya Yifan berlari menghampirinya. Chanyeol tak tahu apakah ini hanya halusinasi atau tidak. Tetapi... Mengapa ekspresi Yifan terlihat begitu panik?

"Chanyeol, gawat!" pekik Yifan yang kini telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Yifan penuh tanya. "Ada apa, Yifan? Mengapa kau terlihat begitu panik?"

Yifan memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlari. Sesaat setelah ia dapat menenangkan dirinya, ia kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan intens.

"Aku baru saja akan pergi untuk makan siang di kedai ramyeon yang berjarak satu blok dari kantor. Dan saat dalam perjalanan menuju kedai itu, aku melihat ada sebuah truk yang menghantam sebuah mobil sport. Dan..." menghentikan sejenak ucapannya dan kembali menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "...Mobil _sport_ yang ditabrak oleh truk itu adalah mobil yang dikendarai oleh kekasihmu, Baekhyun. Saat ini dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor dan memberitahumu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Sebuah ponsel yang masih bersembunyi dibalik genggaman tangan kokohnya jatuh meluncur keatas dinginnya lantai seiring dengan tubuh tegapnya yang mulai melemah dan kemudian membuatnya jatuh bersimpuh. Kedua matanya yang bulat kini telah diselimuti oleh genangan kristal bening yang siap luruh kapanpun ia mau. Telinganya seolah tuli dan tak mampu lagi menangkap ucapan Yifan selain nama Baekhyun. Ya. Baekhyunnya, kekasihnya.

Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia menerima sebuah pesan yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun telah membuatkan menu makan siang yang spesial untuknya. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia menerima sebuah pesan yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun akan menemaninya makan siang di taman kota, seperti saat kencan mereka tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan baru saja rasanya beberapa detik yang lalu ia menerima sebuah pesan yang mengatakan jika Baekhyun mencintainya, dan ia ingin segera bertemu dengannya.

Namun kini...?

Ia justru mendapatkan sebuah kabar tak terduga dari saudara sepupunya sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya telah mengalami sebuah kecelakaan. Tsk, lelucon apalagi ini?! Siapapun, tolong bangunkan Chanyeol dari mimpi buruk ini ...

Yifan menatap ke arah sang sepupu dengan prihatin. Chanyeol yang tegar, Chanyeol yang kuat, dan Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum dalam kondisi apapun kini seolah lenyap dan tergantikan oleh sosok seorang Chanyeol yang rapuh dan memilukan. Seumur hidupnya, Chanyeol tak pernah terlihat serapuh ini. Kedua mata bulatnya yang senantiasa berpendar jenaka kini telah meredup dan tergantikan oleh sorot penuh kesedihan. Bahkan kedua pipinya yang putih kini telah dihiasi oleh jejak aliran sungai kecil yang luruh melalui sudut matanya. Bahunya yang kokoh kini bergetar hebat, seolah menahan gejolak emosi yang mulai merayap.

Yifan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk dapat sejajar dengan tubuh Chanyeol dan mengusap pundaknya perlahan. Mati-matian ia berusaha untuk menenangkan Chanyeol dengan mengatakan bahwa "Semua akan baik-baik saja." yang jauh lebih terdengar seperti sebuah kalimat penghibur diri. Ia sendiri bahkan tak yakin apakah semuanya akan benar-benar baik-baik saja, atau justru sebaliknya. Entahlah...

Tetapi... Sedikit berharap tidak ada salahnya, kan?

* * *

Sebuah pintu kayu yang membingkai ruang operasi kembali membuka secara perlahan. Suara derit yang dihasilkan oleh pergerakan engsel pintu tersebut bagaikan sebuah alarm yang menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Dengan sigap ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah mendekati pintu ruang operasi yang kemudian diikuti oleh Yifan.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan kekasihku? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" cecar Chanyeol yang menyerbu sang dokter dengan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus.

Namun sang dokter yang memiliki wajah dan pembawaan yang tenang tersebut hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapinya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan Yifan secara bergantian.

"Maaf, apakah diantara kalian ada yang bernama Park Chanyeol?" tanya sang dokter yang diketahui bernama Kim Joonmyeon tersebut.

"A-Aku Park Chanyeol. Dan aku kekasihnya. Apa yang terjadi dokter? Kumohon, katakan padaku..."

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya dan memandang sendu ke arah Chanyeol. "Pasien Byun Baekhyun menderita banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Kaki dan tangan kanannya mengalami patah tulang, sementara perutnya mengalami pendarahan. Di wajahnya juga terdapat beberapa luka yang didapat dari pecahan kaca mobil."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah tanpa sekalipun melewatkan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh sang dokter. "La-Lalu... Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini? Dokter, tolong katakan padaku jika ia baik-baik saja. Kumohon..."

Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum lemah. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mendaratkannya diatas pundah Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Kekasihmu terus-menerus menggumamkan namamu sejak masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Masuklah ke dalam, dan temui dia. Semoga saja dengan adanya dirimu, keadaannya bisa semakin membaik."

Chanyeol menatap Joonmyeon dengan sedikit ragu. Namun meski begitu, ia tetap menggerakkan sepasang tungkai jenjangnya untuk melangkah mendekati ruang operasi. Dengan perlahan ia memutar knop pintu dan membukanya tanpa menimbulkan suara. Dan sesaat setelah pintu terbuka, Chanyeol hanya mampu mematung di tempatnya. Dapat ia rasakan jika pandangannya kembali mengabur akibat air bercita-rasa asin yang kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Hatinya seolah hancur ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun terkulai lemah diatas meja operasi dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam dengan erat.

Tangan dan kaki bagian kanannya telah dibalut oleh sebuah gips. Sementara tubuh bagian atasnya hanya dibalut oleh lilitan perban yang menutupi sebuah luka berukuran cukup besar yang ada di bagian perut datarnya. Wajahnya yang manis kini dihiasi oleh beberapa luka gores yang mulai mengering. Dengan sedikit tertatih, Chanyeol kembali mengayunkan tungkainya secara perlahan dan kemudian berdiri tepat di samping meja operasi.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak sanggup jika ia harus menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Karena itulah ia membiarkan begitu saja ketika bulir-bulir kristal bening tersebut kembali meluncur dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bergetar dan mendaratkannya diatas pipi Baekhyun yang terlihat pucat. Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup perlahan pipi Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih.

"Chan...yeol..." gumam Baekhyun lirih yang tentunya masih dapat didengar dengan begitu jelas oleh Chanyeol.

"_I'm here_, Baekkie. _I'm here_..." bisik Chanyeol lirih seraya menggenggam lembut tangan kiri Baekhyun yang tak dibalut oleh gips.

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun hanya meresponnya dengan tersenyum lemah. Ia membalas genggaman Chanyeol pada tangan kirinya seolah mengisyaratkan betapa ia sangat membutuhkan kehadiran Chanyeol untuk saat ini. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya dan kemudian menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol.

"Channie... Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghapuskan jejak air mata yang masih membekas diantara kedua pipinya. Dengan sedikit susah-payah ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang kini beralih menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Tidak, Baekkie... Aku tidak menangis." kilah Chanyeol dengan masih mempertahankan senyumannya, yang mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan tangan Chanyeol dan beralih mengulurkannya pada wajah tampan Chanyeol yang selalu ia kagumi. Dimulai dengan mengusap kening Chanyeol yang selalu ia kecup setiap malam, sepasang alis tebalnya yang menawan, sepasang mata bulat yang selalu menatapnya dengan sorot penuh cinta, hidung bangirnya yang terpahat dengan sempurna, sepasang bibir tebalnya yang tak pernah absen untuk memberikannya sebuah kecupan tiap harinya, dan berakhir dengan mengusap lembut pipi putihnya yang terasa lembab akibat lelehan air mata yang kembali membasahinya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mampu memejamkan kedua matanya dan merasakan kelembutan tangan sang kekasih yang tengah menjelajahi seluruh lekuk wajahnya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika kedua matanya telah berkhianat dengan kembali meneteskan air mata yang menyesaki pelupuk matanya. Dan Chanyeol memilih untuk menyandarkan wajahnya pada tangan Baekhyun ketika usapannya telah berakhir diatas pipinya yang basah.

Tuhan... Tolong jangan biarkan ini berakhir...

"Channie..." panggil Baekhyun lirih tanpa menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens. "_Yes, sweetheart_?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. "Channie, maafkan aku... Aku belum sempat mengantarkan makan siangmu..." ucap Baekhyun penuh rasa bersalah dengan kedua matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Dan tangisnyapun pecah seketika itu juga saat lengan kokoh Chanyeol meraihnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang selalu ia rindukan. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas dada bidang Chanyeol dan menumpahkan tangisnya disana. Seolah melupakan rasa sakit yang kini mengekang tubuhnya.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, Baekkie. Kau sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku." bisik Chanyeol lembut seraya mengecup sekilas pelipis kiri Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Tak berniat menjawab ataupun membantah ucapan Chanyeol. Yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah mempererat pelukan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya yang ringkih seraya berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Channie. Kumohon, jangan lepaskan pelukanmu sampai semua ini berakhir..."

_'Sampai semuanya berakhir...? Apa maksudnya?'_ batin Chanyeol menerka-nerka.

Namun meski begitu, ia tetap menuruti keinginan Baekhyun dengan tetap memeluknya. Tak sekalipun ia menjauhkan lengan kokohnya dari tubuh ringkih Baekhyun yang nampak begitu rapuh. Kembali ia pejamkan kedua matanya dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang tersembunyi dengan sempurna dibalik tubuhnya yang tegap. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma strawberry dari tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai tercampur dengan bau khas dari cairan antiseptik yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Channie..." panggil Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"_Yes, sweetheart_."

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Baekhyun memberikan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana untuknya. Ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang semula tengah mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan beralih menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya. Hanya sedikit, untuk sekedar mempertemukan kembali mata bulatnya dengan mata sipit milik Baekhyun.

"_Baby_, mengapa kau menanyakan hal yang bahkan sudah kau ketahui jawabannya tanpa harus kujawab, hm?" mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun yang tak dihiasi oleh luka dan mengakhirinya dengan mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat diatas bibir Baekhyun yang terlihat pucat.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lemah ketika Chanyeol mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan mendaratkannya diatas bibir Chanyeol. Mengusapnya lembut dengan menggunakan ibu jari, tanpa sekalipun memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka.

"Kau mencintaiku..." bisik Baekhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu, Baekkie. Sangat mencintaimu." ucap Chanyeol yang balas berbisik. Ia meraih jemari Baekhyun yang masih menyentuh bibirnya dan mengecupnya lembut. Seolah ingin menyalurkan kasih sayang yang begitu mendalam untuk sang kekasih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Channie. Sangat mencintaimu..." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Maukah kau berjanji satu hal untukku?"

"_Yes, baby. Just tell me anything what you want_..."

"Berjanjilah Channie.. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini semua berakhir..."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya. "Baekkie, mengapa kau berbicara seperti―"

"Kumohon, Channie. Berjanjilah padaku..."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tak terbaca. Di satu sisi, ia merasa sedikit bingung dengan permintaan Baekhyun yang begitu clueless untuknya. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasakan dadanya seolah dihimpit oleh sebuah batu berukuran besar yang membuatnya tak lagi mampu untuk sekedar menghirup udara di sekitarnya dengan leluasa seperti biasanya. Begitu menyesakkan rasanya.

Namun meski begitu, Chanyeol tetap menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah ke arah Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya penuh harap.

"Aku berjanji, Baekkie. Aku berjanji..." ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lemah dan menggumamkan 'Terima kasih.' meski tak ada sedikitpun suara yang lolos dari bibirnya. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghela nafasnya yang terasa begitu menyesakkan dada. Sepasang matanya yang sipit mulai menutup secara perlahan seiring dengan tangan kirinya yang menggelincir jatuh dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Pekikan nyaring yang berasal dari elektrokardiograf bagaikan sebuah melody sendu yang mengiringi teriakan pilu seorang Park Chanyeol.

Lelehan air mata nampak semakin deras membasahi wajahnya tatkala menatap wajah sang kekasih yang semakin memucat. Sepasang lengannya yang kokoh senantiasa mendekap erat tubuh mungil sang kekasih yang kini telah memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Seolah ingin menyalurkan sebuah kehangatan yang dimiliki oleh tubuhnya untuk tubuh ringkih sang kekasih yang perlahan namun pasti mulai mendingin akibat terhentinya aliran jutaan liter darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Chanyeol memberontak. Tak membiarkan seorang dokter yang sebelumnya sempat ia temui untuk dapat menyentuh kekasihnya, pujaan hatinya. Namun pada akhirnya iapun menyerah. Ia tak lagi memberikan perlawanan ketika Yifan menariknya keluar dari ruang operasi. Yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah duduk bersimpuh di depan pintu ruang operasi dengan isakan pilu yang mengiringi kepergian sang kekasih untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam. Kedua matanya memandang hampa ke arah langit senja yang mulai tergantikan oleh kelamnya langit malam dengan lelehan kristal bening yang kembali luruh melalui sudut matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Dua minggu sudah ia tak lagi dapat mendengar tawa Baekhyun yang selalu bergema di dalam rumahnya. Dua minggu sudah ia tak lagi dapat melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang menenangkan. Dan dua minggu sudah Baekhyun pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Ke sebuah tempat asing yang tak akan pernah sanggup ia temukan selamanya.

Mengapa...? Mengapa harus secepat ini Tuhan memisahkannya dengan Baekhyun? Ia bahkan belum sempat mewujudkan keinginan Baekhyun yang ingin pergi berlibur ke negeri sakura bersamanya...

.

.

.

**_I'm trying hard to forget you, _**

**_But my empty walls won't let me let you go..._**

.

.

.

Dua minggu lamanya ia mencoba untuk menghapus Baekhyun dari ingatannya. Dua minggu lamanya ia berpura-pura untuk terlihat tegar dan kuat di hadapan yang lainnya. Dan dua minggu lamanya ia membohongi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**_You say you wish me well without you, _**

**_But something 'bout you tells me that you know..._**

.

.

.

Sebuah kebohongan besar jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja bahkan setelah Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Sebuah kebohongan besar jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak lagi menangis karena teringat akan sosok Baekhyun yang begitu ia cintai sepanjang hidupnya. Dan sebuah kebohongan besar jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tak merindukan kehadiran Baekhyun di sisinya.

Karena pada faktanya, ia terlihat begitu hancur setelah Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Seharian penuh ia tumpahkan air matanya sebagai bentuk rasa rindunya yang begitu mendalam untuk kekasih tercintanya.

Seumur hidupnya, Chanyeol tak pernah meminta ataupun memohon pada Tuhan untuk mengabulkan keinginannya. Namun nampaknya kini Chanyeol telah mengubah persepsinya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menautkan kedua tangannya diatas dada, dan berdoa...

_'Tuhan... Untuk kali ini saja, izinkanlah aku memohon padamu... Berikanlah mukjizat-Mu untukku, dan kembalikanlah Baekhyun di sisiku...'_

.

.

.

**_When you took it all you forgot your shadow, your shadow~_**

.

.

.

Hangat. Hanya hal tersebut yang pertama kali ia rasakan bertepatan dengan berakhirnya untaian kalimat doa yang mengalun lembut melalui bibirnya. Pada awalnya, ia hanya merasakan terpaan hawa hangat yang melingkupi bagian punggungnya. Namun secara perlahan rasa hangat yang ia rasakan seolah memutari tubuhnya dan berakhir dengan sentuhan hangat nan melembutkan di bagian bibirnya yang terkatup rapat.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya untuk kembali membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam. Perlahan ia mengerjap, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan fokus pada indera penglihatannya. Dan detik berikutnya, kedua matanya yang bulat nampak semakin membulat sempurna tatkala menyadari adanya kehadiran seorang lelaki berambut kecoklatan yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ba-Baekkie...?" panggilnya ragu. "Kau… Kembali?"

Lelaki di hadapannya kembali menyunggingkan seutas senyum simpul yang telah terekam dengan sempurna dalam otak kecil Chanyeol. Kepalanya mengangguk perlahan seraya menangkupkan sebelah tangannya diatas pipi Chanyeol yang kini terlihat tirus.

"Ya... Aku kembali, Channie... Aku kembali..." bisiknya lirih tanpa sekalipun menghapuskan senyum yang terlukis di bibirnya.

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar menahan euforia yang membuncah di dalam hatinya. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, iapun segera menghamburkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Baekhyun yang begitu ia rindukan. Air mata kembali mengalir diantara kedua sudut matanya. Bukan lagi air mata kepedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan karena Tuhan telah menjawab keinginannya.

Tak perduli apakah Baekhyun yang saat ini berada dalam rengkuhannya adalah nyata, ataukah hanya ilusi. Chanyeol benar-benar tak perduli. Karena yang terpenting baginya saat ini hanyalah; bagaimana ia harus mempertahankan Baekhyun untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

Hanya itu...

.

.

.

.

++_SCHATTEN_++

.

.

.

Sepasang tungkai kurus miliknya kembali mengayun secara perlahan. Melangkah menyusuri ruang demi ruang yang ia lewati dalam diam, seolah tak ingin menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang akan dihasilkan dari pergesekan telapak kakinya dengan lantai yang dingin. Yang menjadi titik fokusnya untuk saat ini hanyalah _figure_ seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap yang masih setia menumpahkan tangisnya dalam diam.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya yang telah dibasahi oleh air mata ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Namun lagi dan lagi, Baekhyun harus menahan keinginannya. Karena yang mampu ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah berdiri tegap di hadapan Chanyeol yang kini meringkuk memeluk lututnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang nampak memilukan dengan sendu seraya memanggil namanya lirih, "Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

**_It's always there, too close, too much... _**

**_The shape of something I can't touch... _**

**_I turn, and find the shadow's grown~_**

.

.

.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Chanyeolpun segera menghentikan tangisnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap sepasang mata sabit milik Baekhyun yang menatapnya sendu.

"Baekhyun..." ujar Chanyeol tak kalah lirih.

Perlahan ia beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya sebelum berlari dan bersiap membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Namun, tidak... Alih-alih berhasil memeluk Baekhyun, yang terjadi justru pergerakan lengan Chanyeol yang menembus tubuh transparan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak dapat lagi memeluk Baekhyun. Oh, Tuhan... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

Chanyeol menatap kedua tangannya dengan nanar. Kemudian ia beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua matanya yang kembali digenangi oleh air mata. "Baekkie... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Mengapa aku tak bisa menyentuhmu?!" pekik Chanyeol frustasi seiring dengan derai air mata yang kembali membasahi wajahnya.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Chanyeol yang semakin terlihat memilukan.

"Aku hanyalah ilusi yang tak dapat dilihat dengan mudah. Karena aku adalah wujud semu yang diciptakan oleh otak kecilmu."

"Ilusi? Jadi... Kau tak nyata?" cicit Chanyeol yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Ya. Aku sama sekali tidak nyata. Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihatku selain dirimu." Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara dan mencoba untuk menangkupkannya diatas pipi Chanyeol yang tak dapat lagi ia sentuh. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini..."

"Ti-tidak... Baekkie... Baekkie, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi... Kumohon..."

.

.

.

**_Those empty eyes I begged to stay, _**

**_Are watching me from yesterday, _**

**_You can leave me, can you leave me alone?_**

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengukir seutas senyum tipis diatas bibirnya. "Maaf, Chanyeol. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi." sekumpulan kabut tipis mulai mengelilingi tubuh Baekhyun yang seolah nampak semakin memudar. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Channie. Aku mencintaimu..."

Kabut tipis yang semula hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyunpun perlahan mulai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya seiring dengan mengalunnya kalimat terakhir dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap ke arah tempat Baekhyun berdiri dengan nanar. Kabut tipis yang mengelilingi tubuh kekasihnya kini telah menguap dan menyisakan asap putih yang mulai memudar.

Chanyeol jatuh bertumpu diantara kedua lututnya dengan bulir-bulir air bening yang semakin deras membasahi wajahnya. Dan pada akhirnya, Chanyeol harus kembali kehilangan sang kekasih untuk yang kedua kalinya. Menyisakan seorang Park Chanyeol hanya dapat menangis pilu dan meratapi kesendiriannya.

.

.

.

.

++_SCHATTEN : FIN_++

* * *

Fiiuuuhh~~

Akhirnya selesai juga nih ff ... XD

Gimana? Terlalu random ya? Maaf ya, aul ngetik ini dalam kondisi yg kurang fit. Jadinya ya Cuma ini yang bisa aul kasih untuk kalian ... semoga nggak mengecewakan ya .. :D

Oh ya, kalimat Baekhyun yang bilang; "Aku hanyalah ilusi yang tak dapat dilihat dengan mudah. Karena aku adalah wujud semu yang diciptakan oleh otak kecilmu."

Itu aul adaptasi dari surat yang diterima oleh Heiji Hattori di komik Detective Conan vol. 74.

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan guys~

So, jangan lupa tinggalin review ya .. ^^

BIG THANKS for: ** , **taeby eonnie, **Raein Ren, Fishyhae Xiaolu**, **babybyunsoo, ChanLoveBaek, SHY Fukuru, baekggu, **dan **Unnamed EXOstand**.


End file.
